Heretofore, computer systems in which multiple host computers and a storage system were coupled to a communication network have been constructed. A monitoring system is generally disposed in a computer system like this. The monitoring system monitors the various apparatuses coupled to the network.
For example, technology for collecting and storing the performance of monitoring-target apparatuses coupled to a network is known (Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, displaying the collected performance values of the monitoring-target apparatuses in graph form is also known.